Absolute Thesis
Absolute Thesis '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of a team of six heroes. Main Arc Unity In a strange Timeline devoid of Miasma, without the Dark Tapestry or The Nothing's influence, those who threaten the world's balance are strange holy beings known as Archons. Special teams have been trained in order to dispatch and destroy them. Entire academies have been formed in order to train these recruits. In one of these academies, five exceptional individuals arrive. The leaderlike Blanca, the mischievous Onesiphore, the queenly Reane, the timid berserker Omniya and the archetypal cool girl Sabaya - all five with exceptional talent - are quickly brought to the academy's attention after their very first day, due to their exceptional talent. They are tasked with making a team - alongside the young Akira Kaminari, an unexperienced recruit who due to circumstances is forced to join them - and learning to defeat elite Archons. Team BOROS - who with Akira becomes BOROAS - is formed. Doubt However, an unsettling impression still remains upon the team. When Onesiphore discovers that the word Angel has been suppressed from the world's vocabulary, and that powerful Power Words have been placed to limit their understanding of the world, she begins to investigate, with the help of Blanca and Akira. What they find out is the position of four mysterious zones across the globe. After a brief debate, determined to understand the true nature of the Archons and of what truly afflicts this world, the group decides to escape the academy with one of their battle airships in order to investigate on their own. They succeed, their escape covered by one of the teachers, Christian Razan, who holds doubts about this world as well. Absolute Their first destination is the land of Egypt where a large zone has been deemed unfit to be traveled upon. When they arrive there, they discover a massive number of Archons gathered around a spatial anomaly. A curious Onesiphore asks Akira, who pilots the airship, to reach the anomaly while the rest of the team defends him from the Archons. The team finds itself in front of an immense, pseudo-holy abomination, '''Sapientia Absolutis, which they have no choice to infiltrate in its partly mechanical body, unable to defeat him from the outside. In Sapientia's body, only Onesiphore, Chosen of Wisdom, can advance, alongside Akira who is too insignificant to be stopped by the creature's defense system. Together, they free the being held prisoner by Sapientia after a harsh battle. That being, Xelias, reveals he is one of the Seraphim who once led this world. He also reveals the name of the thing that created Archons and imprisoned the Seraphim : a being known as Adonai, the Absolute. He asks of the team to free the three other Seraphim, which Onesiphore swears to do. Ascension The group begins to visit all of the mysterious locations, despite attacks from a "preventive brigade" obeying the orders of a church leader named Aurora. Their first destination is the lost city of Vatican where they encounter Fortitudo Absolutis, in which only Reane, Chosen of Courage, and Akira can enter. There, they free Ophiel who tells them that Adonai has sealed many of their memories. Thanks to his visions, he now can tell them that Adonai was once a Seraph like them, albeit more powerful - a supreme being of light and absolute existence. The next step is the region of japan where a sunken Land of Mu reveals a path to Temperentia Absolutis. This time, the chosen one is Omniya of Temperence, although with a strange prayer, Blanca can also access the temple, tired of feeling useless. The trio frees Ellyra, who recounts that Adonai's obsession with perfection caused her to attempt to destroy mankind's free will, leading with the Seraph attempting to seal her away, but being sealed away in return. Finally, in aztec ruins, the final seal leads to Sabaya's trial within Iustitia Absolutis, and the Chosen One of Justice frees Sepher. Sepher reveals that he once forged a blade named Lethe in order to annihilate Adonai but didn't dare kill her own sister. He also tells them not to wake up all Seraphim who were actually used as seals for Adonai's awakening - somthing it is too late to know. A great earthquake shakes the world. Dominion Adonai's aura is first sent in some countries, where the group watches horrified as people, deprived of their free will, work for an unnamed greater good, devoid of pleasure, individuality or happiness, mercilessly killing those deemed unfit or unable to comply. Blanca herself enters a trance and calls to Adonai, with whom she seems to have a deep bond. As Akira himself, who was close to her, loses his Soul, Blanca promises to stop Adonai, much to the latter's almost childlike disappointment. However, Blanca's will has made Adonai experience doubt, even for a tiny instant, enough for the Seraphim to protect the earth from Adonai's Domain for the time being. There, Team BOROS, alongside a recovering Akira, manage to seize the Blade of Lethe from the submerged island of Atlantis. Then, they prepare to reach out to Adonai's newfound Paradise, a strange sanctuary floating in space. Paradise In Adonai's Paradise, the group discovers a civilisation of pristine perfection, without any desire or corruption, made of people who were abducted and assimilated by Archons along the years. Facing many trials and elite Archons, the group is blocked by Aurora herself, however Blanca is determined not to fight her and Adonai but to help them. She entrusts Lethe to Aurora much to the others' shock and keeps moving on, asking Aurora to find her path. Finally, Blanca and a partly-unsealed Adonai meet. Blanca offers her devotion and eternal servitude in exchange for Adonai sparing the world and instead creating a new human race. Even moreso, she shares her Soul with Adonai in order for her to become a part of that new world, seemingly sacrificing herself. Adonai complies to her wish and evacuates the terrestrial population to the Cheshire Isle. Blanca however is drained, and dying, if not for Akira's intervention ; the young man, who since the beginning was said to possess a special power despite no actual abilities, manages to reanimate Blanca's Soul from within her and bring her back to life. Meanwhile, Adonai, still shocked by the beauty of Blanca's soul despite her imperfections, allows Team BOROS to stay by her palace for the time being. Characters * Blanca * Onesiphore * Reane * Omniya * Sabaya * Akira Kaminari * Xelias * Ellyra * Ophiel * Sepher * Adonai * Aurora * Hashmal * Zehanpuryu * Christian Razan Trivia * The presence of the five central members of BOROS is no coincidence, but rather the will of the Akasha which Lily Evershire subtly altered in order to properly confront Adonai. * The storyline's name is a reference to the opening of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Cruel Angel's Thesis, who touches similar themes. Category:Interra Category:Storyline